Getting Over God
by Saphire282
Summary: Mikami, and my own charecter. Mikami deals with the loss of his Kami, but a doctor won't let him get out the easy way.
1. A rude awakening

Mikami had finally woken up from his slumber. He rubbed his eyes but his vision was still blurry until someone handed him his glasses. He refocused his eyes to see a woman with creamy hazel eyes staring at his face, while running one of her hands through his messy black hair.

"Stop that," He whispered and removed her hand. Mikami tried to get up, but fell back down from exhaustion.

"Well, nice to see you've finally come around." The woman said in a cheery voice." She handed him a small Dixie cup filled with water which he drank quickly and cleared his throat.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Well if you haven't guessed by the needle in your arm, the sound of your pulse on your bedside, or the fact that this place smells like sterilization; you are in a hospital." She said with a hint of sarcasm.

"How'd I get here?"

"That's what I'd like to know. Someone noticed your bloody body in the alleyway and thought it would be a good idea to call an ambulance. Judging by your wounds I would say you got into a knife fight. Which is strange because a business man like you doesn't look like the type to get into fights."

"You'd be surprised," Mikami responded with a serious look on his face. He tried going into deep thought, going back into what he could remember, but he couldn't recall what happened to him before he ended up here. "How long have I been out?" he asked.

"Three days"

"THREE DAYS?"he screamed so loud that it echoed through the hallways of the emergency wing. He sprang right up and began trying to remove all the needles and wires from his body.

"Calm down, calm down, you can't leave yet." She said while restraining his arms. He struggled fiercely. "My god, I cannot leave the side of my god, not now, you must let me leave."

"If you wanted to be with god maybe I shouldn't of saved you. You could have been with it right now."

"No, my god walks the earth still."

"So you're glad to be alive?"

"Yes, of course! But I must get back home."

"Well at least I didn't make a mistake."

Mikami stopped struggling finally and just gave the woman a cold stare. She ignored it, and smiled.

"You know, you really should be more appreciative. Mr." She paused to look at the name on clipboard "Teru. I've been healing you and keeping watch of you for three days strait. I don't want all my hard work and love go to waste just so you can run out of here with no energy, and a risk of reopening your wounds."

"Didn't you have other patients to take care of?" He questioned.

"Actually no, ever since this Kira thing has been going on, attempts at murder and assault have become very low, any street fighting has also dramatically decreased. Along with dangerous pranks, or any sort of other risky situations that cause bodily harm, that could be seen as criminal offences. Even small things, like people being afraid to speed while driving, causing less traffic accidents. Also the poor are the ones that get very sick. They're also the ones that get in shady situations, and they're all gone. All together it's took out a good share of our patients. It's a good feeling knowing people are safer, but it's putting us doctors on edge, we don't know how many of us are keeping our jobs."

Mikami let out a sigh of disgust. "Tell me Doctor, what is your name?"

"Naomi Donekay."

"Tell me miss Donekay, do you think it's fine to fear less crime? Would you really wish harm onto other people as long as it keeps your job secure?"

She looked at him, and swore she saw his eyes red like fire, but she only smirked. "Jeez you don't have to make it sound that way."

"But that is your reasoning, right?"

"You are correct. However you don't have to make me sound evil." She paused and smiled. "I am only being human. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"I suppose not." Mikami said and stared out of the window into the cloudless sky


	2. getting no where fast

Mikami was lying of course. People like Ms. Donekay make him sick.

_Anyone who wishes bad things onto others to benefit themselves __are__ just as bad as the criminals that inflict the pain. _He thought to himself. _How many people must die, or get injured just so she'll be financially secure? How many innocent people must endure pain so she can afford her nice house? _

_How many?_

At this moment Mikami's blood was boiling and his eyes had turned bright red.

_When I get home I will inflict the wrath of Kira on this evil woman, and anyone else that wishes such harm on the innocent!_

With that thought he calmed down, and Naomi came back to his bedside after printing some forms off of her computer. Her still bright smile angered Mikami, but he was in no condition to fight, so he kept a calm pose.

"So tell me, if I leave for a moment to get you food, do you promise to try and not escape on me?" She asked.

Mikami faked a smile and nodded.

"Ok, but I am going to bring in a nurse here, just in case. She's going to interview you and ask some basic medical questions, ok?"

"Fine" Mikami replied.

Naomi pulled in a young nurse-in-training from the front desk and closed the door behind her.

"Ok, Mr. Teru I have some simple questions for you." The nurse begun. "First are there any medications that you are allergic to?"

Mikami stayed silent

"Mr. Teru?"

He still didn't speak.

"Did you hear the question?"

Still, just a silent pause

"Mr. Teru, are you ok, can you speak?"

"Give me my cell phone." He said suddenly, with a harsh tone.

"Mr. Teru you can have your possessions later, right now we must go through this list."

"I will answer your questions only after you give me my cell phone."

"Can't this wait, these questions are…"

"**NOW**_" _He said in a angered voice.

The nurse quickly got out of her seat and grabbed Mikami's cell phone out of his jacket pocket, and gave it to him. He quickly opened it and dialed Takada's cell number.

_Come on, come on, she must answer, please Takada please, you must tell inform me on what's happening with lord Kira._

The phone rang three times, then the operators voice came on saying that the number was disconnected. Mikami tried again, with her home phone.

By the third ring Mikami had already broken into a sweat.

It rang seven times.

No one answered.

_Shit!_

"I must leave," He told the nurse while closing his cell phone.

"You can't, you haven't recovered yet." She said in a professional tone.

He looked at her strait in the eye and said "please, let me leave."

"I told, you…"

"LET ME LEAVE WOMAN OR YOU WILL FEEL THE JUDGEMENT OF GOD UPON YOU!" He screamed as his eyes turned red once again, and young girl stumbled out of her chair and ran out of the room.

Mikami furiously pulled out the needles and strings connected to his body, and turned to the side of the bed to see Ms. Donekay return with a tray of food.

Naomi dropped the food and instantly shut the door and locked it.

"You sure are a strange one Mr. Teru. I bring you food, water, and entertainment, but all you want to do is leave."

"Why won't you let me leave?" He asked. "Your job is to service people, to make them happy. Well nothing would make me happier than going home. If you want your money, you better let me leave! Now unlock the door."

Ms. Donekay stood strait and shook her head no. Mikami then walked over to her, and tried to get the key out of her pocket himself. Naomi then pulled a shot full of sedative out of her other pocket and shot it into his outstretched arm.

"Get some rest Mikami," she said, right before he felt his eyes went shut.

The next time he woke up, he found himself handcuffed to the side of the hospital bed, with Ms. Donekay once again hovering over him with a sly smile.


	3. The Beginning of the End

Mikami sighed

_I'm the right hand of god and I can't escape a hospital. There is no justice in this world. Well, there would be, if I could get out of here._

Ms. Donekay was humming a tune playing with his hair again. Mikami looked at her coldly.

"This is illegal you know. Handcuffing a patient to a bedside."

"It's my legal obligation to do whatever is necessary to keep my patients in good health. There are no specifics to where to draw the line in what's considered necessary, Mr. Teru."

"Maybe we can debate specifics in court."

"With the way you've been acting, I doubt anyone would seriously represent you in court."

"I don't need anyone, I can represent myself."

Ms. Donekay laughed "oh really, you think you can handle it?"

"But of course, I am a lawyer."

"You a lawyer? Yeah right, and I'm the corpse bride."

Mikami was humiliated "That computer you have in your office, does it have internet?"

"Of course"

"Look up local court archives, City of Obu vs Kyoua. Or Shizaku vs Tanaki"

Ms. Donekay glanced at Mikami suspiciously and moved to her computer looking the cases up. "Look for the name of the prosecutor," Mikami suggested. She did and read the name slowly.

"Mi-ka-mi Ter-u. I can't believe it."

Mikami smiled at her dumbfounded expression. "Is it really all that surprising?"

"Well Mr. Teru, no offence, but you don't seem like the lawyer type."

"Isn't it a bit late to avoid offending me, Ms. Donekay?"

Naomi laughed "I swear I mean no harm, but you're too stubborn not to tease. Besides, not my fault you're impossible to control."

Mikami stayed silent.

"I say you don't seem like the lawyer type Mr. Teru because Lawyers are calm, collected, smart, not so socially challenged." Naomi laughed noticing Mikami hadn't changed expression from his cold stare. "You sir, don't act like a lawyer. You act like you are in a hurry."

"I AM in a hurry."

"In a hurry for something more important than your own health?"

"Yes"

"But what's the point of getting there if you might die from reopened stab wounds soon?"

"I've healed enough, I won't bleed to death."

"But you are not healthy."

"I'm healthy enough to do my duty."

"What is this duty?"

Mikami rolled to his side, facing away from Ms. Donekay. "It's none of your business."

Naomi hovered over him, trying to get back in his face.

"You really have no place telling me how my personality lacks professional attributes. You are terribly immature for a doctor Ms. Donekay." Mikami said, still talking to the wall.

She smiled "How do you see that, sir Lawyer?"

"You fashion yourself as a Jester. You never understand the seriousness of the world around you. You let it all pass that pretty little head of yours. With that giggle of yours and all your wisecracks, it's obvious what you want. You take care of people so they'll look at you, be interested in you. You want attention; you crave it, like a child."

Naomi ran a hand through her Jet black hair, "You think my head is pretty? How sweet."

"Oh just grow up."

"I am grown up, I just like to have fun. And besides I don't ask for attention by all my patients. I just favor yours"

Mikami ignored that second comment "Children search for fun, adults search for purpose."

"Oh listen to you, all philosophical and what not. Do you have some great adult-ly purpose?"

"Yes, I do."

"And what great purpose is that?"

Mikami turned and looked into Ms. Donekay's eyes with a serious look on his face, "Justice" he said, in a rather resound way.

"Ooo sounds important." Naomi smirked.

Mikami sighed realizing that nothing is really getting through to Ms. Donekay, or at least nothing that she'd actually take seriously.

"I have a purpose too Mr. Teru"

"Oh what's that?"

"To be fun" she beamed.

"You consider that a purpose?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Well I don't"

"It's actually very simple Mr. Teru. The world is in desperate need for fun people. Because without fun people we all get so wrapped up in our problems and our Duties," Naomi making sure to say duties with added volume, "that we all forget to laugh. And what is life without laughter?"

"I agree with you there Ms. Donekay, laughter is essential. But that is the job of clowns and comedians, not a doctor. So please, grow up."

Naomi let out an exaggerated sigh. "There's no winning with you is there?"

"Same goes to you."

"Fine, I'll do something mature. I'll let you go home."

Mikami smiled at the thought but knew better than to get exited. "Oh really?" he asked, a bit of suspicion in his voice.

"Yes really, if you promise me one thing." She added, swiping two fingers across his cheek playfully. "Whatever your duties are, stay light on them. Get plenty of bed rest, stay out of the court room, and avoid excess exercise. And please, visit me in three weeks. I'll miss you." She said sweetly, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

_I'll do anything, just let me get away from this immature twat._

Mikami simply nodded and rattled at the cuff around his wrist. Naomi pulled out a key from her coat and unlocked him. Mikami sat up and tossed his legs over his bedside, and collected his bloodied clothes.

"Aren't you going to call a friend to bring you some fresh clothes and drive you home?"

"No need, I can walk."

"Looking like that, no you can't. You won't make it a few yards past the hospital without someone calling the cops to pick you up. Go call a friend."

"I know alleyways, I can make it on my own."

"Do you have any friends?" Naomi asked jokingly.

Mikami paused for a second, "Justice and faith are my friends."

"That sounds so Corny."

Mikami shrugged making his way for the door.

"Wait" Naomi looked at him

_No, no, I don't want to wait. You said I could leave, let me leave. I'm so close to getting home, what else are you going to waste my time with?_

"I thought you said I could leave." Mikami said, a little of his anger seeping into his voice tone again. He had played calm and patient as long as he was stuck to his bed, but as long as he was this close to freedom he considered simply sprinting out.

"You can, but broad daylight you'll be a scene, and through the alleyways you might come across whoever sent you to this hospital in the first place. It's a slow day, let me drive you home."

_I can't stand another minute with this woman, but a ride would be faster. And the faster I get home the faster I can figure what to do for lord Kira._

"Fine by me, lead the way." Mikami gestured Naomi out the door. She walked out and he followed close behind her down the hall, where she checked out with a receptionist and then into an elevator, down to the main floor crossing through the lobby. There was a TV going on in the lobby, flashing some emergency news. Mikami heard the faint voice of a newscaster "In today's news the Kira case has been solved by 'N' a predecessor of 'L'…"

_Trying to kill the hopes of the Kira followers by saying our god is caught? How pathetic. Maybe they think it's all over because I've been off duty for a few days. As soon as I get home, I'll show them Lord Kira is alive and well._

"The one who went by Kira is Light Yagami, a class valedictorian in his high school" The News show went on and cut to a clip of him talking his graduating Class. It was at that moment Mikami stood frozen.

_That voice. That angelic voice. I know it. I memorized it. I dreamed it whispering in my ear each name I write in the Death Note. That is the voice of God. _And the dark truth hit Mikami. _They caught him._

_They actually caught God._

Mikami turned his head to the TV screen to see the clip change from Lights speech, to his body, laying dead on stone stairs. Mikami could see the red numbers over Lights head '0000'. Mikami's whole body shook violently, and his legs buckled under him. Naomi rushed to his side laying his torso on her lap.

"Mr. Teru! What happened, what's wrong?"

_THERE IS NO JUSTICE IN THIS WORLD, AND THERE NEVER WILL BE!_

Mikami's eyes glazed over and he quietly said "Don't save me this time. My God no longer walks this earth, and neither should I." And then he lost consciousness starting a seizure.


	4. Trying to forget

Mikami regained consciousness, however he kept his eyes closed. He knew exactly where he was. Still in hospital, with a woman he was none too fond of, to say the least. Though all these facts are trivial to him now, and he didn't care if he stayed in this hospital with that woman for weeks now. What mattered to him now was to figure out how to drive himself back into unconsciousness, before he thinks about "why" he's still there. He couldn't face it now, maybe he couldn't face it ever, but he knew for sure that the mental wound was too raw right now to deal with. Maybe, maybe if he slept a little longer he'd wake up in a better mood. He severely doubted that would be the case, but it seemed like the best course of action considering any other course would drive him to the verge of his sanity, or beyond. He strained his eyes harder shut and tried to make his muscles convulse again.

"Are you in pain?" An all too familiar voice asked him from a close proximity.

Mikami growled in response, "I thought I told you not to save me this time Ms. Donekay" he spoke in a harsh tone through his teeth. He slowly opened his eyes to find her hovering over him again, her face maybe a foot away from his. He growled again and turned to his side.

Naomi just let out a sigh, "Well what did you expect me to do? Simply let a patient have a seizure in the lobby and just stand there and watch? What would I tell the nurses? The other patients in the lobby? 'oh, it's okay to leave him be, he didn't want help anyway.'" She smirked to herself. "I'm sure that'll look real grand on my record."

"You know Ms. Donekay I could care less about your record at the moment." Mikamis' tone was still harsh.

Naomi just giggled and responded, "I know you don't care. You don't care one thing about me, which is slightly depressing considering I'm trying so very hard to make you happy Mr. Teru"

"You know what will make me happy Ms. Donekay."

"Yes of course, you and your persistence to go home. You could at least thank me before you be on your way though, considering I've saved you twice now."

Mikami just rolled his eyes, though he turned his head toward her. "Are you saying I could go home now?"

"Well yes I suppose you could. Your mind seems to be stable now. Is this your first seizure? If it isn't I might need to prescribe you some epilepsy medication."

"This is my first."

Naomi nodded and then looked at Mikamis' face for a moment. Her expression changed from her usual playful smirk to something more curious, but at the same time concerned. "What happened anyway? You said, your god has died."

Mikami scowled wishing she'd not bring the subject up as he was starting to remember what he tried to forget. He closed his eyes tight and his hands clamped to his head as he felt the rush of ideas give him a migraine. He finally opened one eye and pointed to the TV in his room. "I'm sure the story has been covered enough that everyone knows by now," he paused, lowing his head wishing to curl into a ball, his voice came out again as a low, almost inaudible whisper "Kira…"

Naomi sighed and shook her head. "Not another one," she groaned. "So your another one in the Kira fandom. I pegged you as someone better than that Mr. Teru. I realize that you have a rather large dedication to justice, but as a lawyer you have to be more level headed than to hope a false god will fix the world for everyone." She paused looking at him, expecting him to snap a comment back, but he kept the same half curled position and hopeless look on his face. _Wow, this is seriously bothering him. He must really be devoted. _She realized and sighed, changing her voice to a much more soothing one. "You know, you don't have to give up hope, a lot of Kira believers don't think he's dead. He's a god right? Gods don't die."

Mikami wished he could scream at the woman about how he wasn't just another fan-boy in the masses his gods' followers. He also particularly wished to scream at her about how absolutely nothing about his god is false either. He wanted to scream that there's no hope because he knew his god personally, and he knew for certain, that god is dead. _Why shouldn't I tell her? She never takes me seriously anyway and it's not like I'm betraying Lord Kira. Kira's dead. It's all over. _And for a while Mikami thought nothing, and just let the hopelessness take over his system until something must of flickered in the back of his head. _Kira's dead, but his legacy doesn't have to be. No. Could I really? Even if I have the power, without lords Kira's guidance it's not right. It's not my place to take over. Or, is it? Lord Kira did trust me with the death note, so he must of trusted me. Trusted my actions, my judgment. Why else would I be chosen? I can do this. I WILL do this. Lord Kira will never truly die as long as someone continues his work. For him, for Justice, for the World, I will continue. _And with that revelation a little bit of joy returned to Mikamis' feathers as he looked back up to Naomi. "Maybe you're right, maybe Kira isn't dead after all," he smirked. "Either way I'd like to go home and be in private now, if you don't mind."

Naomi blinked trying to figure his change in mood, but accepted it. At least he looked happier. "I have a surprise for you actually Mr. Teru," she smiled pulling out a large shopping bag from behind her "I bought you new clothes."

Mikami grinned, new clothes meant he could leave on his own, and finally, leave Ms. Donekay to which ever patient would have to endure her next. He reached out his hand to grab the bag and waved Ms. Donekay to leave.

"Aw I don't get to see you try it on Mr. Teru?" She teased.

Mikami just tilted his head to the side and gave her a glare.

"Oh common you don't have to be shy. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before. I did operate on you after all."

At this point Mikamis' eyes were starting to turn red. Naomi smirked, but got the picture and closed the door behind her. Mikami then opened the bag and re-dressed quickly. As much as he hated to admit it he found that Ms. Donekay actually had a very good sense of fashion. He pulled on a beige fitted turtle neck, and a pair of black jeans, and opened the door out of the room.

Naomi was waiting for him right outside the door. "Oh don't you look stunning. I knew a turtleneck would be perfect for you."

"Yeah, Yeah" Mikami waved her off rolling his eyes looking for the receptionist desk. "Do I need to sign out?"

"No I've already taken care of it for you." Naomi paused and let out a dramatically long sigh. "You're free to leave me now."

Mikami grinned and then strolled out of the hospital, starting to rush as he hit the back streets. He wanted very much to go home and get to work. When he arrived at home he didn't look around the house to see if anything was out of place, as he was so accustomed to doing. He was in too much of a hurry to make up for the long time he had missed his duties. He went straight to his bedroom and opened his desk drawer, pulling out his beloved Death Note. He considered taking down Ms. Donekay first, but, decided against it considering she wasn't actually a criminal, just a pain in the ass. Instead opened his laptop and started searching American News reports. Japan had gotten too wise and refused to show pictures of criminals anymore, but America was, as always, a stubborn country that refused to change their ways for such foolish ideas as a death god. Mikami smirked thinking of their ignorance and swiftly wrote down each name he could, muttering "Sakujo" under his breath after he completed each name. When the show ended he closed his computer feeling a sense of relief that he was finally able to do Gods work.

"You know, that's not going to work. No one else is going to die," and unknown voice spoke softly.

Mikami lashed his head to the side to see where the voice came from. He saw a small almost sickly looking boy with white clothes and white hair standing at the doorway of the bathroom that connected to his bedroom.


End file.
